This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 90213180, filed Aug. 3, 2001.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal dissipation structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal dissipation structure arranged in the assembly structures of housing members.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various commercial products including electrical appliances or electronic equipment are fabricated to fit each person""s need as much as possible. Additional to being convenient to use, lightweight and compact, variation and aesthetic appeal are also important for the success of these products. However, with respect to electrical products, heat dissipation is a major factor when designing the housing. Conventionally, a series of drilled holes, punched holes or slots are formed in the external surface of the housing to dissipate heat. Products that employ this heat dissipation structure not only have unsightly holes on the housing external surface, but are further difficult to mold and polish.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a thermal dissipation structure arranged in a contact interface between two housing members to be assembled with each other. The thermal dissipation structure of the invention externally appears as a plurality of clearances along the contact interface between the two housing members assembled with each other so that the conventional thermal dissipation holes in the external surface of the housing members are no longer necessary. The aesthetic aspect of the housing can be thereby improved while heat dissipation is effectively achieved.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a thermal dissipation structure suitable for use with a first and second housing members to be assembled with each other. The first housing member is provided with a first assembly structure and the second housing member is provided with a second assembly structure. The first assembly structure includes a first contact surface and the second assembly structure includes a second contact surface. A plurality of recesses are arranged on either the first or second contact surface. The first and second housing members are assembled with each other by engaging the first and second assembly structures into each other so that the first contact surface abut against the second contact surface, forming thereby a contact interface between the first and second housing members. The recesses form a plurality of ventilation passageways that communicate with an interior and an exterior of the first and second housing members along the contact interface to dissipate heat.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.